


Eat the Rude

by DamienScott



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Death, Gore, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamienScott/pseuds/DamienScott
Summary: Will starts to lose himself and calls for the one person who has helped him through his childhood. Why cant Will see that Hannibal wasn't the first one?Has violence and gore.Would recommend watching all three seasons as it has spoilers.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

I never thought it would be possible for my brother to lose himself completely, but here I was, staring at the letter that he wrote me. 

I messed up bad Ryu, and I don't think I can get myself out of it this time. I don't know what's happening, but something going on, and I'm going to find out what. - Will

I sighed deeply and rubbed the bridge of my nose. Will had always managed to get himself into difficult positions before, but always got himself out. For him to send me this letter meant that something big was happening. And by the looks of it, Will was right in the middle of it all again. 

He always went off in any direction without thinking. When he did something that was too much for him, I was the one to come and clean it up. 

It would take me a good few days to travel to Will's house because he lived in the middle of nowhere. I did prefer living away from people as well, but Will was literally cut off from everyone. I told him that it wasn't healthy, but he of course ignored me. 

He had gone off and became part of the FBI without telling me. I only found out after he went two years without contact and suddenly popped up again. I was the one to always pick up all his pieces, so I never could go without knowing where or what he was doing. Someone once told me that I was obsessed with my brother, but it didn't bother me at all.

Will and I only had each other really growing up, so it's not really surprising that we were glued to one another. That is, until he decided to run off and leave me behind.   
I had to look around for a while until I finally found him. I'm not too sure why he went to the FBI, but he seemed happy there, so I left him be. 

I pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. The house was silent as I walked up to it, but the silence was shattered when I stepped onto the porch. A board squeaked and multiple dogs started barking. It startled me for a moment, but I got my composure together rather quickly. 

I knocked on the door but there was no answer. I wondered where he could be, and decided to wait on the porch for him to return. It didn't take long until another car pulled up. It stopped and I watched Will stare at me from the drivers seat. I stood there as Will made his way to me slowly.  
I could see the bags under his eyes and the tension in his body. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought he would collapse right then and there. 

"Hello Will."  
Will stared at me with a hard expression on his face before nodding.

"I didn't expect to see you here so soon. I would have thought you would leave me on my own for a little longer."

I smiled and put my hands in my pocket before giving him a serious face. 

"And why would I do that? Your my brother Will, and I only want to help you when you need it. That is why I am here."

He stared at me for a little while longer before finally moving past me. He opened the door and out came all the noisy dogs that were in the house. 

I didn't like anything that was noisy and loud, and so I didn't like dogs. I preferred cats because they were quiet and looked like they always knew something you didn't. I also had a problem with germs so I didn't like to touch things. Dogs always seemed to invade my space.   
Will held the door open and gestured for me to come in. I gave him a small smile and entered the house.

I looked around once I was inside and noticed how empty it felt. There was no warmth that you could find in a persons home, and there was nothing in the air that suggested it was a happy home either. 

"About my letter, um. I'm not sure I made a lot of sense really. Seems that everything isn't making much sense lately."

I tilted my head to the side and watched him walk around me. He focused on the floor and made sure not to make eye contact. I was already used to it from our childhood, but a part of me had secretly hoped that he had outgrown it. 

"What's going on Will? Tell me what led me here."

Will stopped and rubbed his face quickly before sighing. He looked around and found a chair before sitting in it. 

"I haven't been feeling myself lately. I messed up a crime scene the other day, my mind feels like its melting, and I don't know what's real or fake anymore."

I sighed and asked him to start from the beginning. He seemed confused and asked what I meant.

"Everything has a beginning Will. Tell me what this story's beginning is."

He laughed and said that I reminded him of Dr. Lecter. I asked him who that was, and he only replied with a huff and shake of his head.

It took him a while to gather his thoughts, but I waited patiently for him. I would get nowhere if I forced him to talk to me if he wasn't ready. 

"I honestly don't know when this all started. All I know is that things first went down hill after Jack brought me in for a case. These girls were being killed, and he didn't have any leads. I found the killer, and ended up finding a dark part of myself too."

I licked my lips and decided not to comment that he already knew he had a dark part. Either he forgot about it, or there is a new side that we haven't seen yet. 

And I couldn't wait to see it. 

Will went silent for a while, and I took the silence as a time to gather my own thoughts. If a new side of Will was emerging, then I needed to be careful on how I helped him.   
He had said he wasn't feeling himself, and that may make him react differently then normal. 

I shook my head and grabbed another chair and positioned it in front of him. I sat down on it backwards and waited again for him to come back to me. 

"You said the beginning, and that's probably where I should start."

I hummed and asked where that was. 

"With Garret Jacob Hobbs."


	2. chapter 2

I wanted to ask who that was, but I had a feeling that he would tell me. I was right, and Will began telling me what happened that day. 

"Jack, the one in charge, had me come in because there where a bunch of missing girls. I was teaching so I guess he felt that I could be doing better or something."

I mentally smiled at the way Will's shoulders shrugged at the last part. 

"He had me go and look at all the evidence they had so far. I told him that they were looking in the wrong direction and then he made me go see Elise's parents. She was one of the girls that went missing. I then told Jack that she was taken from her house, and that it was a crime scene."

He stopped and took a deep breath before continuing. I could see the discomfort on his face, but allowed him to keep talking. He needed to tell me everything even if it hurt. 

"I went to go look at her room, Elise's room, and that's when we found her, dead. After I viewed the scene, I figured out that she was different then the others. Whatever the killer did to the girls, he couldn't do to her."

I stopped him and asked what that meant. Will sighed and said that he was apologizing for what he did to her. He started telling me how Jack told him to get in the saddle and I had to stop him. 

"Your getting off track Will. Tell me what happened next."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. I knew he was getting overwhelmed, but knew he could handle my bullying. 

"He was eating them; the girls that he killed."

I stopped him again and shook my head. 

"What kind of person eats another person?"

I actually wasn't upset at the idea. I knew that people did things for many reasons, and that some where more extreme than others. Will skipped over my question like he didn't want to focus on it. 

"Then Jack brought in Dr. Lecter, a psychiatrist."

I didn't miss the way Will moved in his seat. I could tell that he was thinking about something deeply by the way his eyebrows knitted together. 

"Then the copycat entered the game. He killed another girl and tried to make it look like the Minnesota Shrike, but I knew it wasn't. I knew that the original killer couldn't, wouldn't put her on display like that. Like a useless thing he didn't need."

I could see Will trying to calm himself down. It wasn't hard to see that this case was affecting him really bad, and it was good that he started the story with this. I was trying to find the best place to poke him and get him to come undone. 

"And how did this copycat make you feel? Were you mad that he was trying to make himself seem like the real deal?"

Will stood up and paced around the room. He paused when one of the dogs nosed at his hand. 

"I forgot to feed the dogs. I'll be back."

I watched Will retreat to the other room before sighing again. He really didn't want to talk about this whole thing, but he was the one that informed me he wasn't doing too good. I did always put Will through hell when it needed to be done. If he backed away from something, then I was the one to push him forward. Sometimes people needed to be pushed to the edge in order to find the best them.  
I sat there in the chair waiting for Will to finish doing what ever it was he left to do.

"Do you want something to drink?"

I turned and saw Will standing by the front door. He saw my confused expression and explained that he went around from the back. 

"Do you want something or not because we're going to be here for a while so you might as well get cozy."

I laughed and told him I was fine with water. He nodded once and left again. I heard the water running before he returned and sat back down. I took the cup he gave me with a small smile and put it on the table. He didn't seem to care that i didn't drink any of it, and i wondered if he forgot about my problem with germs. 

"Yummy. Now lets get past the copycat. What was the reason you started with this?"

I tried not to yawn as he made me wait yet again for his response. I really wanted to tell him to get on with it, and that waiting wasn't going to help.

"Dr. Lecter and I went to Hobbs's house and that's where I met Abigail. Hobbs was the original Shrike killer, and he tried to kill his daughter when he realized that he was caught. He had killed his wife and then went to her, Abigail, but we managed to save her. I have many nightmares with her as my target."

I was stunned to learn that a simple thing like that could break him. I felt anger rising in me, but somehow managed to push it down. 

"And this is the reason you are going insane?"

Will shook his head and looked me directly in the eyes. 

"No, she was only the beginning. I didn't know what to do with myself after I-."

He stopped and I sat up. 

"Will, you have to tell me what happened. Stop beating around the bush and just say it!"

He gripped the chair tightly and growled. 

"I killed Garret Jacob Hobbs. I killed him, and then I fantasized about killing his daughter. Every time I did, I felt this feeling of power because I knew I could do it. I had killed her father, and I could kill her too if I wanted to."

I couldn't hide the smile on my face. Will asked what was so funny and I told him it was nothing. He didn't believe me, but didn't press the issue. 

"You felt power, big deal. I could feel power by pushing someone over and stepping on their back so they cant get up. What is making you feel so bad about this?"

He looked away and licked his lips. 

"Because I wanted to do it again. Feel the power again because I always feel so powerless in this life. I never could feel that way again unless I did do it again."

I held my hand up and stopped him.

"Stop saying again, it's making you sound like a robot."

That was the wrong thing to say because Will stood up in a fury. 

"Stop making light of this Ryu! I cant stop thinking about what it would feel like to kill again. I cant go do my job without getting to close, and I don't know what to do. Hannibal thinks that I'm mentally affected, and I don't want to believe him but the doctor said nothing was wrong."

I stood and slowly pushed him back into the chair. 

"You have always been different Will. You always handle things differently, but this doesn't seem like you. I have watched you go through many things, but nothing has ever affected you like this."

Will took a deep breath and asked what that meant. 

"I don't think this is because you killed someone or because you got too close to a case. I don't think you are mentally ill either. We'll figure this out, we always do."

He seemed to take that as an answer because he stayed quiet. either that or he was making up more excuses in his own head. 

"Yeah, we'll figure it out. Together."

I smiled and patted his hand with my gloved one. 

"Together."


	3. Chapter 3

I spent the next few days trying to figure out what made Will go unstable. It became clear very that something was very wrong.   
He wouldn't sleep at night, and if he did he would wake up from nightmares. He refused to talk about Hobbs anymore no matter how hard I tried. What hurt me the most was that he was still going and seeing this Dr. Lecter. 

Will couldn't come and talk to his own brother, but he could go and talk to some doctor that probably only cared about getting paid.   
Will was seriously suffering, and he probably didn't even see it. Or if he did, he didn't care. 

I got used to the dogs rather quickly because they served as a cane for Will. I could see he felt better with them around then just being alone. I still didn't like them, and made sure that Will knew that. 

It was harder to get Will to tell me about his life than anything. He just wanted to stay shut up in his own little world and not let anybody see him. It didn't work of course, and I learned about Alana and the people he usually came into contact with. Maybe I was a little jealous of the people who worked with him, but I knew more about Will then they ever could. 

The days went by fairly simple as opposed to what it could be. Will was still rapidly falling down a steep hill, and I was gradually learning what could be the cause for Will's problems. It was almost fun to see what would come first. Will going completely insane, or me coming to the rescue and finding what was wrong.   
Even when we were younger and Will had done something wrong, he never took the responsibility for his actions. He always tried to find a way out of getting blamed for the problem and running away free. I always made sure he wasn't the one to blame just to see what he would do. Would he thank me or tell me to butt out of his problems? It ended up being a mixture of the two, and I became bored with it quickly. 

The day that things went south was when a man named Abel Gideon escaped. He claimed to be the one nicknamed the Chesapeake Ripper.   
Will was vague on details and refused to say anything major when I asked. I learned that Will was connected to the Ripper in a bizarre way.   
When I looked at the crime scene photos from the Ripper, I could see how they were presented almost like a gift. The Ripper knew that Will would be the one to see the bodies, and wanted to give him something interesting. That told me that the Ripper was close, very close. 

And that made me very angry. 

I figured that Will and everyone else were too close to see it, and with Will not being himself, they would never find the real one. I wondered how long I could keep quiet about me knowing everything Will didn't want me to. It was only fair in my eyes that I know everything about the man that was torturing him. Even if he didn't want to admit it, this game was both pain and pleasure. 

I doubt that Will has even come across someone so smart. It was only natural that he would chase after him blindly and not look to see where he was going.   
And that was why he was unstable in the first place. 

It was my guess that Will got close and then something happened. He said that he went to the doctors and they found nothing wrong with him, but then the doctor dies all of a sudden?

Why hasn't he gone to a different doctor? I know getting poked isn't fun, but if he was so worried, then why not see someone else?  
Will's answer? Hannibal said that a mental issue was to blame since nothing was found. Will had also let it slip that the doctor he went to was familiar with Hannibal. My brain focused on that like Will focused on the Ripper. 

And then it happened. 

Gideon had escaped and went after his own doctor. There were rumors saying that Chilton had convinced Gideon that he was the Ripper when he wasn't, and I wondered whose idea that was in the first place. Did Chilton really just want the fame of having the Ripper in his company, or was something else going on?"  
That part didn't matter in the end. 

What did matter was that Will went off chasing Gideon like an idiot, and that he got hurt.   
Not physically hurt, but hurt. 

Will ended up in the hospital after shooting Gideon at Alana's house. What he was doing there in the first place will forever be a mystery because Will won't talk about it with me.   
But he may talk to Hannibal Lecter. 

The thought was like acid on my skin. What was so good that Will wanted him and not me? I was the one that helped him always, so what changed?   
Did so much time pass that will could no longer rely on me?  
I didn't go to the hospital to see Will because of that reason. The doctors said he had an infection, but they didn't know from what. All I could do was hope that they found it so he could continue being an idiot like always. Or not and he would end up killing himself, or someone else. I wanted to be the one to fix him, but it was becoming clear that I wasn't going to do it on my own.

But while he was there stuck in a bed, I was going to do some more research.   
Research on the one man that I hated most right now. 

Hannibal Lecter. 

Many things popped up when I searched his name. All his works and great things he had done. I know that not everything is as it seems on the surface, so I dug deeper.   
I was a whiz with computers, and so I looked into his past. I found out where he lived and worked before coming here, and everything bad I could find I stored in my mind. I knew I couldn't tell Will everything I found because it would ruin their relationship. I hated the man, but loved my brother more.   
I was content knowing all the dirty things he had done so that one day I could rein terror over him. If the day he ever betrayed my brother came, then I would have everything needed to bring him down to his knees. 

Or that was the plan. 

The guy didn't have anything on him. Nothing stood out with him, and that made me more suspicious. Nobody goes their entire life just being a good person. People slip up and break their carefully crafted lives they built. 

But Hannibal Lecter built his like the best. 

And that told me he had something to hide. 

I made a mental note to ask Will if he thought Hannibal was weird in any way when he got back. I got the chance when Will called and said he was feeling better. I could feel the lie even over the phone, but didn't let him know I knew. 

"How has the hospital been treating you Will?"

He was silent on the other line as he thought about his answer. 

"Good."

I scoffed and told him not to lie to me. 

"There was a girl here named Georgia Madchen. I met her on one of the cases before. I had talked with her earlier today and then she suddenly killed herself."

I could feel the tension in his voice and asked if he was okay. 

"No, I'm not okay."

I sighed and nodded to myself. I didn't care about the girl, but rather how Will was connected to her. 

"What wrong Will?"

I waited and gripped the phone tighter. 

"Someone killed her and I'm going to find out who."

And I couldn't wait to see it all unfold.


	4. Chapter 4

I was surprised to find out that Will checked himself out of the hospital. He told me his fever broke, but I said that wasn't good enough. 

"The doctors could have found out what was really wrong with you. You don't honestly think the fever was to blame for everything that was happening to you right?"

Will told me to stop yelling at him and leave him alone. 

"Tell me why you left and I will."

He sighed and stopped scratching one of the dogs ears. 

"I can find out what really happened to Georgia here out of the hospital better then if I was still in it. If I get another fever then I will go back, but for now I'm staying out. And the doctors would have run a million tests but still not find an answer. I'd rather just save myself all that time and get back to my job."

I rolled my eyes and told him to do what he wanted. I would have just went back home if Will hadn't slipped up before walking way from me. 

"Hannibal said it wasn't good for me to stay so close to the scene anyway."

I glared at his back and bit my tongue. If I went off on him now then Will would just kick me out and I wouldn't be able to help him when he needed it. 

"Whoever killed Georgia killed Dr. Sutcliffe. And whoever that is wants to make sure she is to blame for his death."

I sighed and rubbed at my head while Will babbled on. He eventually went off to see her body, and left me alone with his dogs.   
I glared at one who was standing too close to me and watched as it backed away. I wondered what Will was going to do now, and hoped he didn't do anything stupid. It was going to be fun to see what he did, but the fun would end if he got himself into trouble.   
Sometime later Will barged back into the house as I was drinking my second can of beer. I blinked at him as he just stood in front of me with a glare on his face. I slowly put down the can and sat back in the chair. 

"Now what?"

Will jerked at the sound of my voice. I patted the seat next to me and waited for him to sit. The words began coming out quickly as soon as he sat down. 

"The copycat killer was the one who killed both of them. Both Dr. Sutcliffe and Georgia. He is still there, lurking in the shadows, messing with my mind."

He stood and wiped his face off with his hand. His breath was shaky as he walked off to another part of the house.   
I picked up my beer and resumed drinking it. Things seemed to be heating up again and I wondered what Will was going to do to prove his theory was right.   
I must have passed out because the next thing I knew, I was waking up and it was quiet. Too quiet. 

I went around the house and called out for Will. He didn't answer, and I began to worry. He was so sure about the copycat that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. He was probably going to try and prove the copycat killed them even if he did it one his own. 

Because that's who Will was. 

I immediately knew something bad was about to happen and grabbed my coat. The dogs seemed to sense my anxiety and began whining. I cursed and made sure they had food and water before leaving.   
I didn't know where Will would go, and decided to go to the one person who would. 

Hannibal Lecter. 

I got to his office and knocked on the door. Nobody answered, and I slowly looked around. There wasn't anybody around, and so I let myself in. I picked the lock and sighed when the door opened.   
I walked in and closed the door behind me. The office was clean and seemed to be well organized. I walked around and decided it wasn't worth staying here. I was about to walk out the door when i got a sudden chill. The room immediately went cold and I felt as if someone was standing behind me.   
I turned around and saw no one, but still felt the panic rising in my body. 

I shook my head and smiled at the stupid feeling. I left as quickly as I came, making sure the door was locked before finally leaving. I got in my car and began searching for Will everywhere. I couldn't go and ask any of his friends where he went because that would look suspicious.   
If people found out he went missing after getting out of the hospital then they might think he lost it and went crazy. 

But then again, maybe he did. 

I knew he would sometimes wander off in the middle of the night, and so I searched the streets. I checked all the alleys I could find and made sure to call the hospitals around the house.

After a few hours I went back to see if Will returned yet. He wasn't there, and I almost snapped.   
I didn't know what time it was when he came in and told me about the copycat. I didn't remember what he was wearing and couldn't file a missing persons.   
I calmed myself down and looked around the house again. There was no sign of anything moved or disturbed, and no sign that he took anything with him. Will had to come back at some point, but i couldn't just sit there and wait. 

I refilled the dog bowls again and made sure they had enough for a few hours this time.   
I got back in the car and didn't stop driving until it was late. I knew I had to go back for the dogs, and hoped Will was alright. I turned the car around and drove back to the house depressed. I could see the house and noticed that some light were turned on. 

I gripped the steering wheel tightly and hoped that it was Will and not soon random stranger that broke in to steal something. I stopped the car with that thought and then backed up. I hid the car so that if they drove away, they wouldn't see me. I waited in the car for a good hour before I saw the lights go out in the house.   
I was a few seconds from getting out and walking up the drive way when the car lights went on. Luckily, I had some binoculars from when I took up bird watching, and focused on the house. 

It was dark out, but I could still manage to see someone walking out. 

I knew it wasn't Will but didn't know who it was. They were the same height as Will, but bigger.   
I followed the car as it slowly made it's way down the driveway. Just as they were about to turn the corner, I saw them. 

Or him rather. 

I immediately recognized who it was and growled. The car disappeared and I told myself not to panic. 

I didn't know what I was going to find when I walked into the house, but I was damn sure I wasn't going to like it at all.


	5. Chapter 5

It took me a good few hours to not try and clean around the house. I didn't know what he had touched in the house, and wanted to ask Will if anything was moved.   
Why the hell was he in the house with Will alone? Was Will with him the entire time he was gone, or did they meet up?

Will was sleeping when I walked in the house. I was suddenly glad that I had a huge fear of germs because I didn't know what he did in the house. I didn't know what he touched or played with while he was here. Will probably didn't care about it, but I did. 

The next few hours were exhausting. I left the house and drove for what felt like forever. I didn't want to be at the house because then I would ask all the questions built up in my mind. All the questions about why he was so involved with Hannibal. Why was Hannibal so close to him? 

Where the hell did he go? And what the hell wasn't he telling me? 

Will was the one who asked for my help. I came to help him, but he refused to tell me anything. I only knew what I did because I poked around where he wasn't looking.   
I knew that Hobbs was still messing with him. He thought Hobbs was with him when Gideon was running around. I knew that Hobbs's daughter was still connected to him. I even knew that Hannibal was tied to Will and Abigail. 

There were too many secrets now, and I was getting bored of being kept in the dark. I could go and ask this Dr. Lecter what was happening, but I knew he would just smile and act innocent.   
I made up my mind at a red light and sighed deeply. I drove back to the house to get my things and then get on a plane and leave. Will would have to figure everything out on his own, because that what he was doing now. 

I didn't expect to see the FBI there.

I didn't expect that Will would be walking to a car like a criminal. 

And what I didn't expect was that Will was part of something much worse then I could ever hoped to imagine. 

The man let Will stay out of the car for now, and I was left standing there stunned. Will saw me and gave me the most depressing look I have ever seen on his face. He looked twenty years older then he should, and I could see the fear in his eyes. 

I asked what the hell was going on, but he just turned his head and asked me to look after the dogs. I mentally scoffed and told him not to get his hopes up. 

"What the hell did you do Will?"

He shook his head and said he didn't know. 

"What do you know?"

He opened his mouth the speak but was interrupted by another man. I tried not to glare at him to much as he stepped up to us. 

"Who the hell are you?"

I smiled and asked the same question. 

"I am Jack Crawford, who are you?"

I nodded and put my hands in my pocket so he didn't try to shake it. I stayed silent and watched Jack's facial expressions change rapidly. 

Will ended up breaking the silence and introduced me. 

"Jack, this is my younger brother Ryu. He has been staying with me for a while. He has nothing to do with this so leave him alone."

I couldn't help but stare at Will for a minute. I never did expect him to try and stick up for me. Usually he would stay quiet and let things go on their own. 

"If he has been staying here then why haven't we heard of him before?"

I began walking away and went to the house. I saw Hannibal on the porch and offered him a smile. I didn't like the man, but I was feeling good about Will's sudden change in behavior. Whatever happened must have been such a shock that it changed everything for him. 

Jack yelled for someone to stop me and I was surrounded by a group of people. I could hear Will yelling at them not to touch me, but they didn't listen. They probably figured that Will just wanted to save me. 

But he was really saving them. 

One of the men went to grab my arm when he was stopped by Hannibal. I glared at the hand that was too close to my arm and backed away a little. 

"I do believe that it would be wise not to touch him."

Jack came running up behind me and asked what the hell I was doing. 

"I was just trying to go in the house. Is there something wrong with that?"

Jack scoffed and asked if I was an idiot. I put on a dumb face and asked what he meant. 

"Do you not see all these agents here trying to work. Your brother is suspected of murder, and you want to go around and ruin the crime scene?"

I blinked and asked when this was all happening. Jack said if I wanted to talk, then it would be at the station. I looked past him and saw Will getting into the car. I had no idea what was happening, but knew Will wasn't capable of killing anyone. 

At least not now. 

He was still ill from whatever he was infected with. And I had no problem telling that to Jack. 

"I also scrubbed this house from top to bottom this morning so any evidence is gone now."

I didn't miss the way both Jack and Hannibal flinched. Jack immediately started screaming that I was going to be arrested for accessory to murder. I didn't listen to him and instead focused on Hannibal. He was staring down at me with such intense eyes that i wasn't sure if he was going to stab me or hit me.

"Are you alright there Dr. Lecter? You seem a little upset."

I asked him calmly and slowly. He seemed to regain his composure because he smiled. 

"Yes, it is just difficult for me to see Will being arrested. I didn't know he was capable of such things."

I felt my lips turn into a small smile. I couldn't help but shiver as i felt the same chill from Hannibal's office. This man was capable of some terrifying things, and i wanted to know exactly what that was.


	6. Chapter 6

I was taken into questioning by Jack very quickly. I noticed that Hannibal had tagged along and was no doubt listening to my interrogation.   
I was forced to wait for someone to come and talk to me for over an hour. I sat very still in the chair and focused on the glass in front of me. The people behind it would be watching me see if I knew anything about Will being a killer.   
Even if I did know something, they would never find out.   
Jack eventually came back in and sighed as he sat down. I changed my focus onto the envelope he had in his hand instead of the glass.  
"I got a couple of questions for you. After you answer them then I'll think about letting you go."  
I nodded once and waited. I didn't move at all from my original position that I took once I sat down.   
"Did you know that Will was sick?"  
I nodded once and that was it.   
"Did you know that he was mentally unstable?"  
I nodded once again.   
"Did you know that Will was going to murder Abigail Hobbs?"  
I shook my head and waited. Jack shifted and asked me for a more solid answer.   
"No."  
He became angry and stood up abruptly. He walked around me and asked if I thought this was funny.   
Again, I nodded once. Jack froze and slammed his hands on the table. He asked me again, and I nodded.   
"Why do you think this is funny? Do you want Will to go to prison for the rest of his life?"  
I looked him in the eyes and smiled.   
"I think it's funny how everyone is chasing their own tails, including Will. It is very easy to see that the copycat is messing with your heads. You are all trying so hard to find out who he is, and so you cannot see his true identity."  
I stopped and waited a minute. Jack sat down again and laced his fingers together. I copied his action and dropped my smile.   
"Will isn't going to spend time in prison either Mr. Crawford. He is highly unstable a the moment, and any jury will see that. He will be placed in a mental institution until he is proven innocent."  
Jack laughed and asked how I was so sure.   
"Because if he goes to prison then your life will be ruined. Your entire career will be shattered to pieces, and you can never put them back together again. No matter how many men, or how many horses try to help you."  
I stopped to watch Jack mentally fight himself. His fists were clenched and I could see the anger in his eyes.   
"Why didn't you try and help your brother when you knew he was sick?"  
I blinked at him and then unlaced my fingers. I was showing him that I was upset now and that he was the cause of it.   
"Why do you think I am here in the first place? I came here because Will needed my help. You let him fall down the stairs, and didn't offer a hand to pick him back up."  
I refocused my attention to the glass window instead of him. He seemed to notice that I wasn't going to say anything more and stood.  
He left the room, but I knew I was still being watched. I wanted to see what they would do next, and so I was going to behave myself. The door opened again and I didn't turn my head to look. Jack entered my vision and then Will.   
I watched him sit and then looked at Jack.   
"Help us help him."  
Jack left and I guessed that he was going to watch behind the glass. I waited a few minutes to make sure Jack got to the room to watch before I started talking.   
"What have you gotten yourself into now Will?"  
He didn't answer me so I tapped his hand gently. He pulled away and said he didn't know.   
"I don't remember anything Ryu. I was in Minnesota with Abigail, and then nothing. I was home and I woke up and took my medicine. The next thing I know is I'm throwing up an ear.   
I searched his face before sighing.   
"Tell me about the ear."  
Will looked at me confused and I nodded. He hesitated before telling me he doesn't know how it got into his body.   
"No, tell me about the ear. What did it look like?"  
He shook his head slowly.   
"It looked like an ear. A human ear that I bit off. That's the only way to how it got in my-."  
He stopped and I frowned. I wanted to ask more but didn't want everyone else to hear.  
"When was it bit off of her?"  
Will shook his head and said he didn't know. I sighed and said that without knowing this detail, I couldn't help him.  
"Why is this happening to me, Ryu? What did I do to deserve this?"  
I thought of a few things but stayed silent. Will put his head on the table and I shook my head.   
"I don't know, but I'll be here when you get out of the hospital okay?"  
He lifted his head and asked how I knew he was going there. I smiled and said that was what I hoped.   
"You know I would never step one foot in those nasty prisons. Mental hospitals aren't the best, but at least they have copious amounts of cleaner."  
I shuddered and then smiled. Jack came back and said that would be all. Will left and Jack sat back down.   
"I need to know you weren't involved with Abigail Hobbs's murder. Where were you last night?"  
I said I didn't know who that was and then said that I was out driving all night. He asked if there were any witnesses, and I told him that there were cameras all over the place.   
"One of them had to of picked me up last night. If you told me a specific time, then that might help."  
I waited and mentally smiled when he told me a time. I shook my head and told him I wasn't sure.   
He nodded and left the room. I thought of last night and what time he said the ear was removed. The time may have been altered because of stomach acid, so I wondered if they got the time correct.   
A few hours later, my alibi was sealed from a camera and I was let go. I asked if I was allowed back in the house, and I was told no.  
"But where am I supposed to go now?"  
The man that released me shrugged and led me out of the station.   
I stood outside and looked up at the sky with a sigh.   
"Now that doesn't seem too happy."  
I smiled and looked to my left. Hannibal was standing there in front of his car with his arms crossed.   
"Yeah, it's just so hard seeing Will arrested. I never imagined him to be capable of such things."  
I repeated his own words back to him with an equal amount of despair he did. Hannibal gestured to the car and smiled.   
"Would you like to have lunch?"


End file.
